


P.S. I Love You

by bubble_bobb



Category: South Club (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Chanwoo is a little shit, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Self-Doubt, Texting, but Dong loves him, stressed hanbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Donghyuk just needed to listen to Taehyun a little bit more.





	P.S. I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Yes, another one TaeHyuk fanfic  
> I'm truly happy when i see that someone actually reads these <3  
> (rated: T for the language)  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes!  
> Love ya!

" _God_ , I can't deal with him anymore!"

  
Hanbin yelled as he stormed out of Donghyuk's room into the living room. He jumped onto the couch with a huff and turned his head when he heard footsteps. He looked back at the tv and turned it on.

  
"What happened?"

  
Yunhyeong sat beside the younger ,looking at him curiously. 

  
"I just can't listen to him anymore! Taehyun this Taehyun that but when I try to talk he says I don't care about what he says and that I don't listen to him."

  
Hanbin rubbed his face in frustration and turned to Yunhyeong. The older stood up and began walking to Donghyuk's room. He got close to his room when Donghyuk opened the door and jumped a little when he saw Yunhyeong. The older smiled at the other, the younger returning the smile. Donghyuk walked past the older, making him turn around in confusion.

  
"Have you seen my jacket anywhere, hyung?"

  
Yunhyeong frowned and walked over to the other handing him the jacket, the younger thanking him with a bow.

  
"Where are you heading?"

  
Donghyuk froze but reached for his keys and slipped on his shoes.

  
"Just... somewhere..."

**TaeHyun.G:**

_Its been awhile since we last saw each other_

_Lets meet up : > _

_I need to talk to you about smth_

  
Yunhyeong crossed his arms and leaned against the front door, blocking the younger boy's way. The younger laughed nervously but the other didn't move.

**DongDong** **:**

_Okay :)_

  
"Hyung, I gotta be somewhere in few minutes."

  
Donghyuk whined, and Yunhyeong shifted a bit.

  
"Are you meeting him again?"

  
Donghyuk grabbed the doorknob and twisted it with a click of his tongue.

  
"He has a name."

  
Yunhyeong rolled his eyes and rested his hand on Donghyuk's shoulder.

  
"You're spending too much time with him."

  
Donghyuk hummed and walked out of the door with a frown washing over his soft features.

  
Donghyuk walked out of the building wrapping the jacket tighter around himself. He began walking and looked down. He didn't think that he spent too much time with Taehyun. He plugged his earphones into his phone and played their most recent song. He looked around as soon as he got to the place he wanted and pouted when he duddid see anyone.

  
**DongDong** **:**

_W_ _here are you?_

**TaeHyun.G:**

_The coffee shop?_

_I thought that we were supposed to meet there...._

**DongDong** **:**

_We are!_

_I just cant see you ('-~-)_

**TaeHyun.G:**

_Lol Hyuk_

_look behind you :D_

  
Donghyuk slowly turned around, seeing a very bright smile and he laughed. Taehyun stepped closer to the younger, the other wrapping his arms around him tightly. Taehyun giggled and pulled away from the younger.

  
"You look really good!"

  
Donghyuk blushed and thanked the older and complimented him back. They laughed and walked inside the coffee shop. They ordered and sat on a lonely table, across each other.

  
"So, how have you been hyung?"

  
Taehyun smiled and shrugged.

  
"Nothing interesting, should release a new song in like a week... but, you just had a comeback right?"

  
Taehyun laughed and grabbed Donghyuk's hand making him blush. The younger nodded and smiled at the older. Taehyun coughed and and let go of the boy's hand as he heard their names and went for the coffee. When the boy returned he handed Donghyuk the coffee and smiled.

  
"I watched it once it came out."

  
Donghyuk's eyes sparkled and he looked at the older with joy noticeable in his face.

  
"Really?"

  
Taehyun nodded and sipped from the cup, hissing at how hot it was.

  
"You know, I was waiti-"

  
The boy wan interrupted by someone shouting behind him.

  
"Hey! Yeah you!"

  
Taehyun rolled his eyes and looked at Donghyuk with a nervous smile.

  
"C-can we go somewhere else?"

  
Donghyuk nodded urgently and started putting on his jacket when Taehyun gasped. He looked up and his eyes,went wide.

The stranger was leaning way too close to Taehyun's ear and his chest was pressed against Taehyun's back.

  
"Let me go!"

  
Taehyun shouted and wiggled in the man's grip. Donghyuk reached for Taehyun's arm and pulled him away from the stranger.

 

"Leave him alone!"

 

Donghyuk shouted at the man, making Taehyun turn his head.

  
"Yeah? I what are you gonna do? _Punch_ me?"

  
The man said in a deep voice as he wanted to grab Donghyuk's arm but Taehyun pulled him away and they ran out of the coffee shop. They ran for a while before they stopped in a nearby park, sitting on a bench. They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

  
"I think that we should find something else next time."

  
Taehyun looked over at the younger boy and nodded. They stood up and began walking down the street. Few minutes later it was starting to get very cold, and the taller boy began shaking a little. He clung onto Donghyuk's arm and shivered. Donghyuk blushed as he looked at the older.

  
"Do you want to go home?"

  
Taehyun looked up at the younger and nodded slowly.

  
"But I don't wanna upset y-"

  
"What? No! You're obviously cold, so let's just go home, we can hang out later."

  
Donghyuk smiled as he pulled Taehyun into another street that lead to their apartment building.

  
"Thank you Hyuk ah."

  
"No problem."

  
Donghyuk hurried back and sighed before he slowly and silently opened the front door of the iKON apartment and walked in, shutting the door behind him, again, very slowly and silently. He didn't even make five steps when he heard someone shouting from the living room.

  
"What do you think you have a phone for?!"

  
Donghyuk sighed as he pulled his phone out, being met with about twenty messages and many missed calls.

  
"I told Yunhyeong hyung that i'm going out..."

  
Bobby rolled his eyes, and hopped over the couch and went up to Donghyuk.

  
"Next time, tell _SOMEONE ELSE_   that you're going out and when you're gonna be home, Jinan hyung was scared as fuck because he didn't know where you are, we all were."

  
Donghyuk looked down onto the floor and nodded to Bobby.

  
"I'm sorry."

  
Bobby sighed and placed his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

  
"Just... do it next time."

  
Donghyuk nodded and laid his jacket on the couch and he went into the bathroom.

  
**TaeHyun.G:**

_Today was really something :D_

  
Donghyuk poked his head out of the bathroom when he heard the notification on his phone and nodded to himself. He walked out of the bathroom, fishing his phone out of his jacket and smiling. He slid his finger on the screen and typed his response.

  
**DongDong** **:**

_Yeah lol_

_Im just happy we escaped from that weirdo lmao_

  
He placed his phone onto the counter and opened his fridge to take a bottle of water out. He opened it and took a sip while turning around. He almost spat the water in his mouth when he saw their youngest member with his phone his hand and reading trough his texts. He ran over to him, his towel almost falling, and snatched his phone back.

  
"What the- How dare you?!"

  
Chanwoo just shrugged with a smirk and walked past Donghyuk.

  
**TaeHyun.G** **:**

_So, when are you free again?_

_I_ _wanna make it up to you :)_

  
Donghyuk smiled and just as he wanted to type his answer, he looked over his shoulder, seeing Chanwoo looking at his phone again.

  
"Can you not?"

  
Chanwoo giggled and handed Donghyuk a candy bar. Donghyuk thanked the younger boy and returned to answer the older boy.

  
**DongDong** **:**

_Well, im free this weekend_

_Are you?_

  
**TaeHyun.G:**

_I am_

_Okay, ill let you know :)_

  
**DongDong** **:**

_Okay :)_

_Good night_

  
**TaeHyun.G:**

_Good night_

  
**

**TaeHyung.G:**

_Good morning :)_

  
Donghyuk groaned and grabbed his phone from the night stand. He immediately sat up when he saw who texted him. He smiled and swiped him thumb over the screen.

**DongDong :                                                               **

_Good morning :))_

  
**TaeHyun.G:**

_Hyuk..._

_Can I tell you something?_

  
Donghyuk froze and stared at his phone. Few seconds later he nodded to himself and answered.

  
**DongDong :                                                                           **

_Of course :)_

  
Donghyuk took a deep breath and placed the phone next to him. He stared at it for a second but Taehyun didn't reply. He sighed and got out of bed and dressed. He almost fell down when a notification came. He picked up his phone and his heart sank.

  
**TaeHyun.G:**

_I really really like someone..._

  
Donghyuk sat onto his bed while he stared at his phone. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he read the message over and over again, hoping that he was just seeing things but... he wasn't. _So he does like someone..._

**DongDong _:_ **

_Okay_

  
He placed his phone aside and rested his head in his hands. The door creaked opened and Donghyuk's head turned towards it.

  
"Hyung, can yo- OH GOD, _DUDE_   PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

  
Chanwoo covered his eyes and laughed but stopped when he noticed Donghyuk's red and puffy eyes.

  
"Hyung, what's wrong?"

  
The older sniffled before he started crying. Chanwoo quickly ran over to the older and placed his hands on his shoulders. Donghyuk wrapped his arms around the younger boy's middle and sobbed. Chanwoo rubbed the older boy's back, not caring that his shirt is getting wet.

  
"Hyung..."

  
"Chanwoo... I-I messed up."

 _Did I?_ Chanwoo pulled away from the other with questioning look and Donghyuk only sighed.

  
"I'll tell you later."

  
Chanwoo nodded as he pulled Donghyuk closer and hugged him again, rubbing his back soothingly. Donghyuk took his phone into his hand again minutes later.

  
**TaeHyun.G:**

_Can I talk to you in person?_

_Please?_

  
Donghyuk shivered. Was he even able to talk to Taehyun without crying now? He himself didn't know. He wiped his eyes and typed his answer.

  
**DongDong** **:**

_Yeah why not_

  
**TaeHyun.G:**

_Is everything okay?_

  
_Why do you care?_ Donghyuk sniffled.

**DongDong** **:**

_Of course_

_Everything is okay :)_

  
Taehyun shivered as the slightly cold wind hit his face. He looked around and hummed happily when he saw the younger. His smile faded when he saw the younger boy's expression. _Sad? Mad?_

  
"Hey, Hyuk"

  
Taehyun leaned down a bit and hugged the younger before pulling away and looking at him in confusion.

  
"Are you alright? You look mad"

  
_I could never be mad at you._ Donghyuk smiled a little.

 _  
_ "I-I'm good"

  
Donghyuk cursed, he stuttered, that totally screams _alright_. The older nodded slowly and pointed to a bench. Donghyuk nodded and sat down next to the older. Taehyun then turned his whole body to face the younger and smiled.

  
"I kind of need some help."

  
Donghyuk nodded as he glanced at the older.

  
"Remember when I told you that I liked someone? Well... I-I'm planning on telling them, but, I don't know h-how they feel about m-me.."

  
Taehyun slowed down by the end of his sentence and sat in silence. Donghyuk clenched his fist but sighed and whispered.

  
"If they don't feel the same they're missing out."

  
Taehyun turned his head smiled. He sat closer to Donghyuk and laid his head on his shoulder.

  
"Do you know what I like about them the most?"

  
_Don't do this to me. Please._ Donghyuk hummed but didn't move.

  
"He's always so selfless and caring."

  
_He? Who?_ Donghyuk felt the tears pool up in his eyes and he stood up. Taehyun looked at him in confusion and stood up as well.

  
"What's wrong?"

  
"I... I don't feel very well."

  
Taehyun frowned and turned the other around to face him, but Donghyuk looked away.

  
"Tell me the truth."

  
"I am...."

  
Donghyuk wiggled out of the older boy's hold and began walking away.

Taehyun huffed and rolled his eyes before grabbing Donghyuk's shoulder and turning him around. Donghyuk's eyes went wide when Taehyun pressed his lips against his. he older then pulled away with a smile and pulled the other into a hug.

  
"Don't you get it?"

  
Donghyuk gently shook his head causing Taehyun to chuckle.

  
"It's you, Hyuk, for fuck's sake I like you- no, scratch that, I love you, ever since I first met you. Remember 'Win'?"

 

Donghyuk nodded

 

"Even before that! Ever since I saw you I knew that you were the one... Hyuk"

  
Donghyuk slowly and shakily wrapped his arms around the older as he buried his head in his shoulder.

  
"H-Hyung."

  
Donghyuk breathed shakily and looked up. Taehyun smiled before pressing a kiss to his cheek and taking his hand, intertwining their fingers.

  
"Let's just go home."

  
As soon as Donghyuk got home and  closed the door he leaned his back against it and slid down, sitting down with a sigh.

  
"DONGHYUK! HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? IS IT THAT HARD TO TELL US WHEN YOU GO OUT?!"

  
Donghyuk only chuckled as he looked over to the living room with dreamy eyes.

  
"I'm sorry.."

  
He whispered happily and slowly got up. He walked with his eyes closed and bumped into someone. He opened his eyes and apologized, when he really looked at who it was he smiled a bit wider.

Chanwoo only scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously. He almost walked away before he remembered something and ran over to Donghyuk who just opened his bedroom door and sat on his bed.

  
"By the way, hyung. What was that you were talking bout in the morning?"

  
Donghyuk only waved his hand with a "Nevermind, it's fine" and Chanwoo just shrugged, closing the door and walking away. Donghyuk laid down and lightly touched his lips and smirked. He fished his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it.

  
**TaeHyun.G:**

_I love you_


End file.
